Amigos para sempre
by Liikaa
Summary: James Potter estava a beira da morte. Repentinamente, flashes dos melhores momentos de sua vida aparecem em sua mente. [SongFic com a música Friends Forever]


**Amigos para sempre**

N/A: Nenhum personagem é meu, ok? Songfic com a música Friends Forever, da Vitamin C (:

Voldemort tinha acabado de invadir a casa dos Potter's, encontrando James Potter com varinha em punho na sala de estar da casa em Godric's Hollow. Depois de alguns minutos duelando, James sabia que não conseguiria ganhar, mas ele não iria desistir. Não enquanto Lily, sua mulher e Harry, seu filho corressem perigo. Ele morreria, se fosse preciso.

James estava no chão, desarmado, e Voldemort estava com sua varinha apontada para ele, prestes a dizer o feitiço da morte...

- _Ava_...

Foi como se os melhores momentos de sua vida aparecessem em sua cabeça, os momentos considerados "mágicos" que ele passara com seus melhores amigos, os que ele jamais esquecera.

_Hogwarts, formatura dos Marotos (fim do sétimo ano)._

_A noite estava estrelada e a lua estava bem evidente. Tocava uma música lenta em que todos os casais estavam dançando juntos, entre eles, James e Lily. A música acabou e eles foram se sentar junto aos outros Marotos, Alice e Frank._

_- Fico imaginando que esta é a última noite nossa em Hogwarts, e eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar... Amanhã, tudo será diferente... – Remus falou, com seus pensamentos distantes._

_- Vamos ter que trabalhar... – Completou James._

_- Mas pensem pelo lado bom: não teremos mais que nos preocupar com os exames, acabou essa coisa toda de estudar... – Sirius falou, risonho._

_- O que mais me preocupa – Disse Lily – Não é trabalho... E sim esse louco desse Voldemort as soltas por aí, matando quem aparecer à sua frente... Era tão bom quando tínhamos apenas 11 anos, onde nada nem ninguém nos preocupava..._

_- Ah, hoje não! Nada desse doido hoje! HOJE NÓS VAMOS NOS DIVERTIR! – Sirius falou – Vamos dançar, conversar, fazer o que for, mas coisas ALEGREEEEES!_

_E eles continuaram conversando animadamente sobre o que fariam dali para frente... Família, trabalho, saídas à noite, mulheres, ..._

**And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives**

(E então conversamos toda a noite sobre o resto de nossas vidas)

**Where we're gonna be when we turn 25**

(Onde estaremos quando tivermos 25)

**I keep thinking times will never change**

(Continuo pensando que os tempos nunca mudarão)

**Keep on thinking things will always be the same**

(Continuo pensando que as coisas sempre serão as mesmas)

**But when we leave this year we won't be coming back**

(Mas quando deixarmos esse ano nós não voltaremos)

_Três meses depois da formatura do sétimo ano, Hogsmeade._

_James tinha marcado um encontro com Lily no Três Vassouras às 14:00 alegando que tinha algo importante para dizer, mas o que, Lily não sabia. Apesar de ter insistido para ele dizer, ele não quis estragar a "surpresa"._

_Lily tinha acabado de chegar. Eles se beijaram, conversaram um pouco, tomaram umas e outras, até que James falou:_

_- Vamos dar uma volta?_

_- Claro – Foi a resposta de Lily._

_James a levou para uma colina que ele sempre soube que ela adorava. Ele estava extremamente nervoso, do mesmo jeito que ele estava quando a pedira em namoro. _

_- Lily... Tenho algo importante para lhe dizer._

_- Isso eu sei, desde que você marcou este encontro. Agora, diz logo o que você quer dizer! Estou curiosa..._

_- Bem... Nem sei como começar... Confesso que estou bem nervoso._

_Lily não estava entendendo nada. Como assim, James Potter, nervoso com uma garota? Será que ela ia terminar com ela? Não, isso não._

_O sol já estava se pondo, e o céu estava em um laranja perfeito. James se ajoelhou na frente de Lily e perguntou:_

_- Lily, meu amor, você aceita casar comigo? Bem, e você já deve saber, eu sou insistente e não aceitarei um 'não' como resposta._

_O coração de Lily quase parou. Isso era o que ela mais queria na vida!_

_- Que bom, pois a única resposta que eu tenho para lhe dar é sim. É o que eu mais quero na vida._

_Ela sorriu, e em questão de segundos, já estavam se beijando apaixonadamente._

**No more hanging out cause we're on a different track**

(Não mais tempo sem fazer nada porque nós estamos em outra)

**And if you got something that you need to say**

(E se você tem algo que precisa dizer)

**You better say it right now cause you don't have**** another day**

(É melhor que dia agora porque não terá outro dia)

**Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down**

(Porque nós estamos indo e não podemos ir devagar)

**These memories are playing like a film without sound**

(Essas memórias estão passando como um filme sem som)

_Final do sexto ano dos Marotos em Hogwarts, dormitório masculino._

_Eles estavam em junho, e foi então que ele percebeu: estava apaixonado. Há muito tempo Lily deixara de ser apenas um desafio para James. Ele agora só pensava nela, seja nas aulas, nos treinos de quadribol, antes de dormir, na hora de fazer os deveres de casa, ele sonhava com ela todas as noites, fazia de tudo para ela falar com ele, nem se fosse para brigar. Todos diziam que ela amava James, só não enxergava isso. Será que ela era tão cega assim? Ele estava cansado desse papo "James, ela te ama, só não está conseguindo ver... __**Ainda**__". Foi com estes pensamentos que ele resolveu ir falar com ela. Não uma conversa normal, ele ia falar para ela todos os sentimentos, tudo aquilo que estava entalado na sua garganta desde que descobrira que estava apaixonado. _

_Ele desceu as escadas e a encontrou fazendo os milhares de deveres do sexto ano._

_- __Lily. Quero falar com você. __É rápido. Você pode me escutar um pouquinho?_

_- Claro, James – A essa altura, ela já estava sendo menos arrogante com ele, e desde o meio do sexto ano, ela o chamava de James._

_- Bom, Lily... Sei que você me acha um estúpido, chato, metido, arrogante... Mas não é isso que eu vim falar. Bom, confesso que no início, eu te via como uma espécie de "troféu", pois você era a única garota que não me dava bola, que não comparecia aos jogos de quadribol... Enfim, a única que me repudiava. Eu precisava sair com você, era a última menina que faltava. Mas os anos foram passando... Minhas idéias foram mudando... E aqui estou eu hoje. E hoje, eu sei que eu posso dizer, sem estar sendo sarcástico ou gozando da sua cara: eu amo você, do fundo do meu coração. Bom, queria que você soubesse disso. E só. Vou entender se você não quiser mais olhar na minha cara. Boa noite, Evans._

_- James..._

_- Não, Evans, não perca seu tempo me xingando. Eu já vou subir, e prometo nunca mais te incomodar._

_- James, eu te escutei, e agora você __**vai ter que me escutar.**_

_Ele se sentou e começou a fitá-la, esperando ela começar o discurso tradicional dela: "Você é um arrogante, que se acha o máximo, COISA QUE NÃO É!". Mas ela começou calma e tranqüila:_

_- Sim, eu sempre te achei um estúpido, chato, metido, arrogante, e tal, nunca me importei em dizer 'não' em todos os seus convites inconvenientes. Mas os anos foram passando... Minhas idéia foram mudando... E aqui estou hoje. Pode até parecer estranho, mas eu também amo você._

_- V-vo-você o-o q-que?_

_- Eu te amo, James, você é que nunca—_

_Ela foi calada por um beijo apaixonado de James._

**And I keep thinking of that night in June**

(E continuo pensando naquela noite em Junho)

**I didn't know much of ****love**

(Não sei muito sobre amor)

**But it came too soon**

(Mas isso veio muito rápido)

**And there was me and you**

(E havia eu e você)

**And then we got real cool**

(E nós nos demos super bem)

_Sétimo ano dos Marotos, Hogwarts, Sala Precisa._

_James e Lily se encontravam em uma sala que parecia um restaurante romântico: uma mesa única, com duas cadeiras, uma de frente pra outra, e uma linda mesa posta, o ambiente era iluminado à luz de velas. James e Lily estavam conversando animadamente, até James fazer uma cara séria e perguntar:_

_- Lily Evans, você aceita namorar comigo?_

_Lily, que até então mantinha um sorriso no rosto, abriu tanto a boca (de surpresa!) que ela nunca soube explicar como o seu queixo não caiu no chão. Mas logo ela percebeu o quão importante era aquela pergunta, e abriu o maior sorriso que conseguiu antes de responder:_

_- Claro, James. Você sabe que eu te amo!_

_- Também te amo._

_Eles trocaram um beijo apaixonado, e quando se separaram, Lily falou:_

_- Tô pensando aqui... Se alguém me dissesse há uns 2 anos, que eu, Lily Evans, iria namorar James Potter, eu certamente mandaria internar essa pessoa no St. Mungus!_

_- Hahaha, eu também. Eu não gostava muito desse negócio de ficar preso a uma só menina, sabe..._

_A noite passou agradavelmente, com eles relembrando as suas vidas..._

**Stay at home talking on the telephone with me**

(Ficando em casa para conversarmos no telefone)

**We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared**

(Estávamos tão empolgados, estávamos tão assustados)

**Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair**

(Rindo de nós mesmo pensando que a vida não é real)

**And this is how it feels**

(E é isso que parece)

_Quinto ano dos Marotos, Hogwarts, jardins._

_- Não acredito que finalmente a gente vai poder acompanhar Moony nas suas transformações! – Disse Sirius._

_- Eu não agüentava mais esse negócio de ficar treinando para ser animago. Queria vir logo e pronto! – Completou James._

_- Eu também! – Concordou Peter._

_Remus estava tão pálido que podia se confundir ele com um papel. Dentro de minutos ele se transformaria em um lobisomem, e os seus amigos o acompanhariam. É claro que ele foi contra, imagina se ele machucasse um de seus amigos? Mas eles não estavam nem aí. Achavam uma brincadeira. E, sinceramente, ele achava que iria gostar de companhias durante a noite..._

**As we go on**

(Assim como continuamos)

**We remember**

(Nós Lembramos)

**All the times we**

(Todos os tempos que)

**Had together**

(Tivemos juntos)

_Terceiro ano dos Marotos, Hogwarts, dormitório masculino._

_- E aí, Remus, quem adoeceu dessa vez? – Sirius perguntou. Ele já estava de saco cheio do amigo sumir todo mês, dizendo que alguém morreu ou adoeceu._

_- Er... Minha avó morreu._

_- Mas ela não morreu há dois meses atrás?_

_- Ah... Mas é minha outra avó que morreu dessa vez. – Disse Remus, nervoso. Ele já tinha dito essa desculpa que a avó tinha morrido._

_- Cara, quando você vai nos contar a verdade? Nós podemos ser baderneiros, mas não somos burros. – Disse James._

_- Eu sei que não._

_- Nós sabemos que você é um lobisomem._

_- C-como?_

_- Acha que nós não reparamos que você sempre inventa algo para ir embora nas luas-cheias?_

_- Pensei que não fosse tão óbvio assim... – Falou Remus, olhando pros seus sapatos._

_- Nós não vamos deixar de ser seus amigos por causa disso. Somos seus amigos e pronto. Não é por causa da sua condição... Er... "Lobina" que nós vamos deixar de ser seus camaradas!_

_- Sério?_

_- Claro!_

_- Ahh, vocês são os melhores amigos do mundo!_

**And as our lives change**

(E assim como nossas vidas mudam)

**Come whatever**

(Venha o que vier)

**We will still be**

(Nós ainda seremos)

**Friends Forever**

(Amigos para sempre)

_Três Vassouras, cinco meses depois da formatura de Hogwarts._

_Os Marotos, Lily, Alice e Frank resolveram sair a noite para colocar a conversa em dia, pois todos tinham trabalho e sempre passavam o dia todo fora._

_- E então Lily, está trabalhando com que? – Perguntou Frank._

_- No St. Mungus. Meu chefe é um porre. Como estão indo os aurores?_

_- Bem... Moody também não é flor que se cheire! – respondeu Frank._

_- Se lembram daquelas aulas de História da Magia? Elas estão servindo para alguma coisa nos seus trabalhos?_

_- Não – Responderam todos juntos._

_- Não sei como o Binns agüenta ler aquele livro sobre revoltas de duendes, de gigantes... Enfim: aquela aula era a aula de dormir. – Disse Sirius._

_Todos gargalharam, e assim seguiu a noite inteira, os Marotos fazendo piadas, contando sobre sua época em Hogwarts, as milhares de travessuras que eles aprontaram._

**So if we get the big jobs**

(Então se conseguirmos grandes empregos)

**And we make the big money**

(E fizermos grande dinheiro)

**When we look back now**

(Quando nós olharmos pra trás agora)

**Will our jokes still be funny?**

(Nossas piadas ainda serão engraçadas?)

**Will we still remember everything we learned in**** school?**

(Ainda nos lembraremos de tudo o que aprendemos na escola?)

_Hogsmeade, cinco meses depois da formatura de Hogwarts._

_- Em que será que aquele menino que ficava dando em cima de você, Alice, está trabalhando agora? Qual é o nome dele mesmo? – Perguntou Lily._

_- __Amos. __Amos Diggory. Não sei onde ele está... – Respondeu Alice._

_- Do jeito que é burro, nem deve ter arranjado emprego. – Disse Frank, emburrado. Ele odiava Amos Diggory._

_- E aquele Malfoy? Tenho certeza que está trabalhando para Voldemort. – Disse James._

_- O Snape também! – Completou Sirius._

_- Às vezes eu penso que é inacreditável que nós não estamos apenas em mais um fim de semana em Hogsmeade e sim em um encontro de velhos amigos de escola. É estranho acordar e não estar na cama macia do dormitório..._

_- É... – Concordaram todos juntos._

**Still be trying to break every single rule**

(Ainda tentando quebrar qualquer regrinha)

**Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?**

(Será o burrinho do Bobby um grande negociante?)

**Will Heather find a job that won't interfere with her**** tan**

(Será que Heater encontrará um trabalho que não interfira no seu bronzeado?)

**I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye**

(Continuo, continuo pensando que não é um adeus)

**Keep on thinking it's a time to fly**

(Continuo pensando que é tempo de voar)

**And this is how it feels**

(E é isso que parece)

_Expresso de Hogwarts, despedida de Hogwarts definitiva, fim do sétimo ano dos Marotos._

_- Quando eu entrei em Hogwarts, no primeiro ano, jamais pensei que um dia fosse acabar. – Falou Lily._

_- É, eu também, pensei que nunca acabaria... – Disse Alice._

_- Será que eu vou esquecer de como é macia a cama de Hogwarts? – Perguntou James._

_- Espero que não! Quero cada lugar desse lugar magnífico bem guardado no meu coração. Nunca vou esquecer daqui. – Respondeu Lily._

_- Em Hogwarts, eu era apenas uma menininha... Agora, é como se tudo mudasse, como se, de repente, eu me transformasse em uma mulher, apesar de há um dia atrás, eu ser uma menina. – Disse Alice_

_- Também sinto isso. – Disse Lily, séria – Será que vamos sobreviver?_

_- Claro, né, Lily! – Respondeu James._

**Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?**

(Pensaremos no amanhã como pensamos no hoje?)

**Can we survive it out there?**

(Poderemos sobreviver lá fora?)

**Can we make it somehow?**

(Poderemos fazer isso de alguma forma?)

**I guess I thought that this would never end**

(Eu acho, eu pensei que isso nunca acabaria)

**And suddenly it's like we're women and men**

(E de repente é como se fossemos homens e mulheres)

**Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?**

(O passado só será uma sombra que nos seguirá por aí?)

**Will these memories fade when I leave this town**

(Essas memórias sumirão quando eu deixar esse lugar?)

**I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye**

(Continuo, continuo pensando que não é adeus)

**Keep on thinking it's a time to fly**

(Continuo pensando que é tempo de voar)

E assim como as memórias vieram como flashes, sumiram como flashes, repentinamente – Voldemort terminou o feitiço da morte.

- _Avada Kedavra_!

James Potter morreu, mas suas marcas em Hogwarts serão sempre eternas.

**N/A**: Err... Minha primeira fic XD espero que gostem :P


End file.
